Star Wars: Kingdom Hearts 1st Visit II
by Michigo Sinister
Summary: The mission turns from bad to worse as they go deeper into it. But who is pulling the strings on this one? Here's a hint: He really doesn't like anyone wanting all the Jedi's dead.


**Part 2**

They got to the one they needed and got out their weapons. They stepped inside ready for anything to come at them.

"I don't sense any Heartless." Sora said quietly

"Doesn't mean there not here." Anakin said.

Sora rolled his eyes and looked around. Soon after all of them were inside, the doors closed behind them and locked.

"Yeah that figures." Anakin said with a sigh.

They continued on and soon were met by Heartless and droids. Working together they easily took them out before moving on. They made sure to stay in the shadows so they wouldn't be spotted easily. But once again they were met by more Heartless and droids. They fought them off but more came from both sides blocking them off.

One of the droids shot Ahsoka in the shoulder so they moved to a hall to get out of the gun fire. It took a little longer but soon the droids were defeated and Sora took out the Heartless. Sora went over to Ahsoka and saw that the gun shot had gone fully through her shoulder.

"Ahsoka are you alright?" Anakin asked.

"I think so." Ahsoka said.

"The wound is bleeding pretty badly. I can stop it." Sora said.

"How?" Anakin asked.

"Watch." Sora answered then placed his right hand on Ahsoka's wound.

His hand started to glow a light green and it went into the wound. After a few seconds, Sora removed his hand. The wound was gone along with any trace of it being there.

Ahsoka looked at her shoulder and asked, "How did you do that?"

"It's a healing trick I picked up along the way. Anyone else need healing?" Sora said looking at them.

They all shook their heads and got ready to go again. It took awhile before they met up with more but only droids this time. They took cover and blocked the droids attacks.

"Nausicaä do you have any droid poppers on you?" Anakin asked.

Nausicaä reach into a pocket and pulled out a metal orb.

"What's a droid popper?" Sora asked.

Nausicaä smiled and answered, "You'll see."

Anakin and Nausicaä a single button and they started to beep. Then they threw them at the droids and it land in front of them. The droids looked at it and some even started to shot at it. Then a wave of energy came from the orb and went it to the droids. All the droids fell moments later and Sora looked surprised.

"Whoa." Sora said looking at all the droids.

"That's what a droid popper does." Anakin said.

"Cool." Sora said.

They walked pass the defeated droids ready for more to come. They walked into a room and saw many droids and Heartless there.

"Yeah that figures." Sora said with a sigh.

They started to fight them but there were too many. Sora got shot by one of the droids and barely dodged an attack from a Heartless. Sora looked around and saw that everyone was having problems. But they kept on going no matter what happened. A Heartless snuck up behind Sora and jumped him.

"Shoot!" Sora shouted trying to fight it off.

Suddenly the Heartless was lifted off his back and was flown towards Anakin. Anakin got ready and slashed at the Heartless. The Heartless was destroyed and a heart appeared. Sora sighed and got back into the battle. After a while Sora slashed at the finally droid destroying it. Sora sat down on the ground along with everyone else trying to catch their breath.

"Ok this is becoming harder than I thought it was." Sora said.

"Well no one said it would be easy. This is the life of a Jedi. Come on we have to keep moving." Anakin said standing up.

Everyone got up and left the room. Sora was a little bit behind still worn out by the long and hard battle. Sora started to wonder if they would be able to stop these guys. Sora shook his head knowing he had to stop the Heartless no matter what happen.

"Sora! Keep up!" Anakin shouted.

Sora looked to see he had fallen way behind and ran to catch up with them.

"Still a little worn out?" Nausicaä asked.

"Yeah a little." Sora said.

"Don't worry. Stick around us long enough and you'll get use to it." Nausicaä said with a smile.

Sora looked at Nausicaä and smiled back. But then he noticed a droid standing not too far away. Nausicaä noticed too but continued walking. Sora hesitated a little before following them. Sora noticed a few more while they were walking.

"Uh Anakin you think were walking into a trap?" Sora asked keeping his eyes on the droids.

"Possible." Anakin said.

Sora sighed and said, "Anakin we're passing a lot of droids."

"I know." Anakin said and Padme shook her head.

"Well shouldn't we do something about them?" Sora asked.

Anakin smiled and said, "Well if you're so worried about them go right ahead."

Sora looked back, saw the droids were coming, but kept walking. One of the droids though they had them so it raised its blaster. As soon as it had, Sora knocked it out of its hand and slashed it in two. Anakin turned to watched and shook his head. Sora defeated the last of them and looked back at Anakin.

"He's learning." Padme said with a smile.

"Yeah he learned to destroy their weapons first." Anakin said.

"What can I say? I learn fast." Sora said smiling.

Anakin slashed at the wall and a Heartless fell to the ground. Anakin stabbed it and it disappeared.

"But you missed one." Anakin said turning away.

Sora sighed heavy and said, "Great he came even do my job better."

"He shows off a lot." Ahsoka said.

"It's hard to believe he's a Jedi sometimes." Nausicaä said to herself.

They followed Anakin defeating a Heartless and droid even now and again.

"Hey Sora didn't you say that there were Heartless and Nobodies in that picture?" Nausicaä asked.

"Yeah why?" Sora asked.

"Well why haven't we seen any yet?" Nausicaä asked.

"Well sometimes Nobodies don't show up at all. It all depends on who is controlling them." Sora explained.

"So if the person doesn't want them here then they won't come." Anakin said.

"Yeah and just because we haven't seen them yet doesn't mean they're not here." Sora said.

"Great." Anakin said with a sigh.

They came to another door and carefully opened it. They looked around and saw that Count Dooku was in the room. They immediately went into the room and were ready to fight. Count Dooku only smiled and snapped his figures. Four creatures appeared ready to fight.

They had well-muscled, bronze-colored upper body, with thin upper arms. Their forearms are mostly covered in large, cylindrical, silver gauntlets, while its blocky hands are black. Their waist and upper legs are silver, while its lower legs are cylindrical and grey. The silver and grey halves of their legs are separated by a steel blue knee brace. Their head is rather small, black, and cylindrical. They wear a silver helmet on its head, which also sports a small, steel blue diamond on its front.

"Oh no." Sora said looking at all of them.

"What are these things?" Anakin asked.

"Berserker Nobodies. They are not easy to beat." Sora explained.

The Berserker Nobodies attacked and everyone move out of the way. The battle was on and the Berserkers slashed their weapons into the ground. That caused a shockwave throwing everyone back. Sora quickly got up, knocked one of their weapons away, and grabbed it. He used the weapon against them taking out one of them.

The other three attacked again knocking them back again. It took a long time before the last of the Berserkers were finally gone. Sora collapsed to his knees trying to catch his breath. Everyone was tired from the fight so Nausicaä looked around. Nausicaä saw that Count Dooku was gone which didn't surprise her very much.

"Guys where's Senator Amidala?" Nausicaä asked still looking around.

"No." Anakin said looking around.

"Dooku must have grabbed her while we were fighting." Ahsoka said.

Everyone got to their feet and Anakin said, "Come on we have to find her."

"How?" Nausicaä asked.

"I don't know but we have to find her." Anakin said.

Sora thought for a moment and said, "Wait I have an idea."

"What's your idea?" Nausicaä asked.

Sora brought out his Keyblade and explained, "I can use the Keyblade to trace the light that is in Senator Amidala's heart. Then we can find her before something bad happens."

"How do you know that will work Sora?" Anakin asked.

"Trust me. I've done it before and I know it will work." Sora said.

"Fine." Anakin said.

Sora held out his Keyblade right in front of him and said, "Keyblade show me the way to Senator Amidala."

The tip of the Keyblade started to glow and a beam of blue light came from the tip. It went straight and then turned left to go to another door.

"So I'm guessing we just follow the light?" Ahsoka asked.

Sora said, "Yeah."

So they went to the door and it opened to reveal that the beam had gone down the hall. They followed it until they met up with more droids. They took them out and continued to follow the light beam. They got to another door and opened it. Once again they saw Count Dooku and they rushed in.

Second after they were in, Dooku disappeared into a black portal.

"Ok what was that?" Nausicaä asked.

"Dooku used the power of darkness to get away. He's the one controlling them." Sora said.

"So we beat Dooku and the Heartless will go away." Ahsoka said.

Sora nodded and they continued on before coming to another door. Sora looked at the beam and saw that it was getting brighter.

"Come on we're close." Sora said walking towards the door.

Sora went to open it but once his hand touched the door he saw something. There was something invisible blocking the door.

"We can't get out." Sora said.

Anakin brought out his lightsaber and tried to hit the door but it didn't work.

"Great now what?" Anakin said.

Sora looked around and said, "There has to be a reason the barrier is up."

They looked around and Anakin groaned, "There's nothing in this room."

"Well the barrier isn't going to go down until we find out what we have to do." Sora said.

"And what if it doesn't go down and we're stuck in here. What do we do then Sora?" Anakin said.

Sora sighed and said, "Look it will go down. We just need to—"

"And while we waste time during that something could happen to the Senator." Anakin said upset.

Sora glared at Anakin and said, "Look I know what I'm talking about. I've been tracking Heartless for years now."

"And I've been tracking droids and I know how they work. They lure someone into a trap and then kill them." Anakin stated.

Sora was about to say something when Nausicaä cut him off, "We don't have time to be fighting each other."

Sora sighed and then saw something. Sora knew he wasn't seeing things because everyone looked. A black portal appeared and a Heartless came out.

"That's it. A Shadow Heartless?" Sora asked.

Then the Shadow started to grow bigger. It had a massive, muscular, humanoid Heartless with black skin. Its legs were rather short and its feet were very thin and curl upward. Its arms were quite long, and it had two relatively small, twisted wings on its back. There was a large, heart-shaped hole in the Heartless's chest. Its head was covered in dozens of twisted, black tentacles. Only its small, glowing yellow eyes were visible.

"Oh Darkside haven't seen him in a while." Sora said getting ready.

"You fought him before?" Anakin asked.

Sora shrugged and said, "A few times. It has one weak point: Its head."

Darkside attacked and everyone moved. Then Nausicaä tried to use the Force to bring Darkside down but it didn't work. Darkside swung its massive hand at Nausicaä knocking her to the wall. She fell to the ground dazed but not badly hurt. She got back up and ran back into the fight. Anakin used the Force to get Ahsoka to the head so she could get in a hit.

"Alright." Anakin said.

"He's not going down that easily." Sora explained ready to fight.

Darkside took the hit, threw Ahsoka off, and swung its hand at Anakin. Anakin tried to move but got hit. His lightsaber went flying and landed across the room. Anakin started to get up only to see Darkside's massive hand coming at him faster. He waited for the hit but someone stopped Darkside's attack.

Sora was standing in front of Anakin with his Keyblade above his head. The Keyblade had caught the massive hand nearly forcing Sora to his knees.

"I can't hold him. Hurry up." Sora struggled to say under Darkside's strength.

Anakin quickly called back his lightsaber and jumped to his feet. Anakin jumped onto Darkside's arm and started to run towards the head. Darkside put more pressure on Sora forcing him to one knee.

"Come on Anakin hurry." Sora was still struggling.

Anakin jumped into the air and brought down his lightsaber hard on its head. It hit was so hard that Darkside stumbled back. Anakin used the Force to help him land on the ground and rushed over to Sora. He was on his hands and knees still gripping his Keyblade.

"Sora you ok?" Anakin said.

Sora nodded weakly and said, "I think so."

Anakin helped Sora to his feet as Nausicaä and Ahsoka finished off Darkside. Darkside started to fall forward but disappeared before getting to any of them. A giant heart flew up into the air and disappeared. The barrier on front of the door went down and Anakin sighed.

"Ok you were right."

Sora smiled and they opened the door. It led them to another room where they saw Senator Amidala. She was on the ground and passed out. They rushed over to her and made sure she was alright. She was and it didn't take long before she woke up.

"Where's Dooku?" Sora asked.

"He's gone. I don't know where he went." Padme said.

Anakin looked around, "Well it doesn't look like there's anywhere he could have gone."

"Can't Sora track him?" Nausicaä asked.

"No. If Dooku only has darkness in his heart, then I won't be able to." Sora explained.

"So we lost him?" Nausicaä asked.

"Basically." Anakin said.

Since they couldn't go any farther they decided to leave. They didn't see any Heartless or Droids in the temple so they went to the leader to give him the news. The leader kept to his word and signed the treaty. By the time that was all done it was nighttime and the leader offered them to stay until morning.

They agreed and Anakin gave a report to the Jedi Council. That morning Anakin went to wake up Ahsoka, Nausicaä, and Sora. He found them in one room. Ahsoka was sleeping in a chair with her arms folded on a desk. Nausicaä was sleeping in another chair with her head lying on the back of the chair. Sora was sleeping with one arm on a table and his head lying on the other arm.

Anakin shook him head and went over to Ahsoka.

"Hey Ahsoka wake up." Anakin said shaking her by the shoulder.

Ahsoka woke up and Anakin went over to Nausicaä.

"You don't have to. I'm already awake." Nausicaä said lifting her head.

Anakin looked over at Sora and Nausicaä asked, "So who's going to wake him up?"

"I'll done it." Anakin answered walking over to Sora.

"Hey Sora wake Up. Sora!" Anakin said.

Sora wake with a started and was sent falling to the floor. Nausicaä and Ahsoka can't help be laugh a little as Anakin shook his head.

"I'm ok. I…um….I meant to do that." Sora said standing up.

"If you say so." Anakin said shaking his head.

They went of the room and met up with Padme. They went to their ship and took off for Naboo. After Padme was home, the Keyblade started to glow a long with Anakin's lightsaber. A giant lock appeared in the sky so Sora shot a beam of light into it. They heard a click noise and it disappeared.

"What was that?" Nausicaä asked.

"That means I have to go." Sora said.

"Well feel free to come back." Ahsoka said.

"Yeah if you ever want to beat up some droids again, you know where to find us." Anakin said.

"I'll keep that in mind Anakin and thanks for all the help." Sora said holding out his hand.

Anakin smiled and shook his hand, "Same to you. It was good working with you."

"Oh by the Sora I found this. I think it's for you." Ahsoka said pulling something out.

Sora took it and saw that it was a keychain. It had a sliver chain and a handle of a lightsaber at the end.

"Thanks Ahsoka. Well see you guys later." Sora said before running off to his Gummi Ship.

They waved good bye and watched him take off.

On the Gummi Ship:

"So Sora what was that world like?" Yakumo asked.

"It was pretty cool. I even got a new keychain." Sora said holding it out.

"So what does the Keyblade look like with the keychain on it?" Riku asked

Sora shrugged and said, "I don't know. I was just about to try it."

Sora summoned his Keyblade and put the keychain on it. The Keyblade glowed for a moment changing shape. It stopped and Sora that the silver part of the Keyblade disappeared. Then he looked at the handle and saw that it was a lot more advanced than before. Sora saw a red button on it and knew what to do. He pressed the button and a green blade shaped like a top of a key appeared.

"Wow that looks so cool…..what is it?" Yakumo asked.

"Ever heard of a Jedi?" Sora asked and his friends shook their heads.

Then Sora launch into a story of what had happened in that world explaining everything they needed to know.

The End


End file.
